Seventh Heaven
by guren666
Summary: He has finally found him. No way he's escaping from his grasp now... Alex Shellex / Austin Aries. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Seventh Heaven

SEVENTH HEAVEN

Pairing – Alex Shelley and Austin Aries

Rating- M

Disclaimer – If I was Dixie Carter, I would have made this idea REAL a LOOONG time ago. Got it?

It all began on a chilly, cold night. Patrick , better known as Alex was sitting in a bar called Seventh Heaven. It was a cosplay bar for game fanatics. Chris, his tag team partner and a really good personal friend brought him here three years ago, when they began dating. It ended very quick , but it didn't affect their friendship. If something, break up only strenghtened it.

Chris was supposed to come here. He was late. Alex got a text message. It read:

Sorry, but I'm not gonna come tonight. Velvet wants to stay at the hotel and watch some movies. I'm sorry, Alex. Chris

Chris is totally charmed by her. Now they don't hang out that much. What should he do now? He ordered another round of vodka. Alex took a sip of it, looking at the contains of the glass. Tifa, bartender knew him for some time now and she gazed at him. " What's wrong, Alex? You look pale."

He didn't answer right away. Tifa… it sounds familiar. Chris mentioned that name before… hmmm…

Oh, she's a character from Final Fantasy VI and her boyfriend is…

" Cloud! You returned finally!" A blonde man with spiky hair got behind the bar and hugged her around the waist. Great. Now I see couples everywhere I fucking go, Alex thought. He glared at them.

Tifa noticed it and send her man in the storage to bring more vodka.

" Don't be so cold, Alex. You'll find someone worthy of your love. Maybe even tonight. "

He snorted in disbelief. " Tonight? " Tifa nodded and looked at the door. He didn't care who it was. Nobody's gonna truly love him. Meanwhile Cloud came back with a box of alcohol. Alex drank up all his remaining vodka and got up, to the toilet. When he came back, he saw the man he hated for his cocky behaviour. He was just sitting at the bar and drinking…. soda?

ALEX'S POV

I walked to him and sat on my chair. " I have always thought, that you're a vegetarian, not a straightedge." He gave me a sarcastic smile. " At least I don't need to drown my life in alcohol, like you do." I grabbed him by his collar. " YOU!" Tifa stopped me. " If you two want to fight, go out." I let go of him and stared at him, disgusted. " What the hell do you want from me, Aries?" He laughed. " Always straight to the business. Alright. I'm here, because I've got an e-mail from the upper management, that we- you and me, will have a veery long storyline, I'm here to give you details and discuss them with you." I raised my eyebrow.

" How did you know where to find me?"

" Easy. I asked Velvet Sky and she asked none other than your fellow member of Motorcity Machine Guns, Chris Sabin. "

I put two and two together. That's why Chris couldn't come tonight. He knew Austin Aries was going to seek me out. I sighed and sat more comfortably, shifting my left leg.

AUSTIN'S POV

He sighed and sat there, waiting. " You know Winter, Angelina Love? "

Alex nodded. " You know about their storyline relationship and how Angelina picked a fight with Sky, thus she broke up her old team, Beatiful People? From what I've read, they want us to play a little drama on TV. I will be playing the one meddling between you and Sabin. Management wants the MMG to break up."

His mouth was agape. Then…

" What? W-w-why? "

I shook my head. " From where should I know that? I was only informed of it , Sabin knows about it. He had no choice, but to agree. " My gaze was fixated on my phone. Alex lowered his head in defeat and closed his eyes. Tifa and Cloud have discretly gone away to the back. In the whole bar were only the two of us. Alex and me. I just checked my Twitter and second later, Alex is laying there, lifeless! I tried to lift his arm, but he didn't budge. My worries were doubled. Then I heard him sobbing.

…. I made him cry ?

I figured that I let him cry himself out, but it seemed that he had infine supply of tears. It was time for drastic action.

I pulled him up forcefully, his eyes were red. I planted a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes stared at me through long eyelashes, surprised. Alex tried to slip out from my tight hold, but I only deepened the kiss, now using my tongue. He didn't fight me anymore. No, no. It seemed he was enjoying himself pretty good. After a minute, I had to pull away for air. He looked at me, his cheeks burning up. I smiled at him. " There, you stopped crying."

ALEX'S POV

He kissed me so I would stop crying?

" Was that kiss also a part of storyline? " Austin let go of me and looked me directly in the eyes. " Think what you want. We'll discuss our matter tomorrow. You should go to your hotel and sleep. "

He didn't even look at me and walked out of the bar. I fell to my knees. MMG was a tag team since 2007 and now they want to disband them? They can't do that!

That's it! First thing I'll do tomorrow is call Chris. He has to know SOMETHING about this.

Tifa showed up. " Will you aslo pay for your friend?"

" Yes." I didn't pay attention, so I didn't catch the word „friend „ as I handed her over ten dollars. " Keep the change." And I left Seventh Heaven, got into my car, fastened my seatbelt and drove back to my hotel. I got in the lobby, where I met AJ with Chris Daniels. They were going to take the lift. When they saw me, they waved.

" Heeey, Alex! Back so soon?" I walked in the lift, pressed the button to my floor. " Yeah. And I'm not very pleased. " They gave me a weird look, but I ignored them. I got out on my floor, tired. I pulled out my card to hotel room, put it through the machine, it bleeped and room opened up. I put the card on a table in my bedroom as I sank to my matress, not giving a crap about putting off my jacket and jeans.

Alex woke up with the sound of someone banging on his door like some madman. He got up and yawned. " Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He opened it up and saw Chris (AN - so he was that madman? Heh) . And Austin Aries. So that all wasn't just a figment of his fertile imagination. Aries closed the door behind him and gazed at Alex. " When I said go back to hotel and sleep, I didn't mean you should sleep in your jacket and jeans. " Alex's clothes were creased, so he noticed it right away.

His tone started to tick Alex off. " If you wanna be smart, then shup the fuck up." Chris switched his look from Alex to Austin. This was going to be hard…

He tried to play the peacemaker. " You two, listen to me. Settle down."

Both sat on the couch. " And calm down." Alex had his fist balled up, he wanted so badly to smack that idiot, but friend's voice calmed him down. For now. He concetrated on Chris.

" Is it really true? Why disband MMG? I don't get it." Chris looked at me, serious. Things were REALLY BAD, if Chris looked serious.

" Because I asked them."

Alex almost fell off the couch.

" WHAAAAAAAAT?"

Austin looked sceptically at Chris. " See, I told you he' s gonna play drama queen."

Alex glared at him. " What did I tell you about KEEPING your mouth SHUT?" Austin snickered. Chris felt like a damn MOTHER, lecturing them. " Now I have a propose. BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" They looked at him. And they were silent.

CHRIS' POV

" Now that I have your full attention, I will explain why I want the MMG to break up." Alex opened up his mouth, but I cut him off.

" Alex, I'm going to speak now. The breakup is just temporary. You'll be with Aries, just like Angelina Love and Winter. But, there's a big will team up again after year and a half. The plan is to make Aries a name for himself. He will show up when I'm not around and talk with you, he will help you many times. He'll even make you believe that I'm holding you down. We'll feud and then, after Turning Point, you'll be with him. And then, when the limit year and half is over, he'll throw you away and you'll be with me again, MMG. That's the storyline in short."

Alex's expression was emotionless. But something bothered Chris about it. He's never emotionless. Never.

" Why do you want this, Chris? And why him? " He pointed at the man.

"Because both you, me and fans need a break. Here Austin isn't exactly new, but people forgot about him. He needs to be in some kind of spotlight in order to gain back his fanbase. We will kill two birds with one stone."

Alex looked at me, pissed. " Well, THANKS for telling me. I'll be damned if you two and the rest of the wrestling world are cospiring against me." He got up and showed us to the door.

Alex showed them to the door. Chris looked him in the eye. " I'm sorry, but it's necessary." He was still pissed. Chris hugged him, but Alex didn't return it at first. He's still his friend, no matter what. He embraced him back. That made a smile on Chris' face. He let go of him and left his room.

" Do you need a permission to leave me alone, Aries?" Austin smirked as he leaned over Alex, tickling him with his breath.

" I don't need your permission to do this…" And he pressed his lips against his. Alex was prepared for it. He bit him in the tongue. Austin let go of him, still smirking.

" See you later at the tapings, PARTNER." He opened the door, gave him a big wink and exited his hotel room. Alex shut the door behind him. "DAMN IT! I really don't like it. This is even worse than the camera job!"

He walked over to the couch, fell on it. Alex pulled out his mobile. He knew who could help him.

He dialled number.

AN – reviews would be welcomed. Thank you for reading. Also, Think I'm hadsome? going to be uploaded soon! :D


	2. Lost and found

Lost and found

He sat there for a while now, waiting. People passed by and didn't even look in. It was quarter past eleven. Dixie – president of TNA was late. Very late. He was usually he one to be late at a meeting. Alex sipped the brown fluid- coffee, when a wairtress came to ask what he'll have. He looked at her and saw Angelina Love.

" Angelina! You work as a wairtress?" She nodded. " Sometimes, when I have time. I have to pay the bills, you know? "

Then he remembered that she is in the same situation. " Good that I ran into you. What are you thinking about your storyline with Winter? Tell me."

She looked at her boss, he went into the kitchen. Angelina sat opposite of him. " Why do you ask?" Alex explained his new storyline.

" Now I understand. Well, it felt a little strange at the beginning, but now we've become good friends. She even works here with me." Angelina looked behind him. Before he could turn his head, black haired woman came to his table.

" Angie, help me with table 6. He speaks French." Then she saw Alex.

" Oh, I know you. You're THAT Alex Shelley, am I right?"

" That?" Both women giggled. " You're really famous."

" In which way?" Winter sat next to leaned in, so that she could whisper.

" You've been ranked number one in this year's prestigious magazine for women."

Alex wanted to know why did he get so famous. " In which category? "

" Number one sexy beast. Women (and some men) all over the world voted for you. It was a tie between you and Johnny Depp, but after second round, you won. "

Alex's face turned pale. " Don't tell me you didn't know." Alex shook his head.

And then, more things hapenned at once. His phone vibrated, someone walked in the cafeteria and the french man yelled at Winter. In that moment, women stood up and went over to his table. Alex pulled out his mobile, so he didn't see who came in. He glared at the text message, pissed off. It read:

I'm sorry, but I can't help you, Alex. I'm very busy right now and I don't have any free time. Ask vicepresident for help for now. Dixie

" Fucking management." He murmured under his nose. Then, he felt someone's presence. Alex looked up and saw him – he got angry.

" Are you stalking me or what? " Austin remained motionless. " What? Someone drank your soda? "

He leaned ovet the table. " I've waited so long to meet you." He spoke huskily, his eyes like freezing silver. Alex felt like those eyes were haunting him. In that moment, as if everything froze up, only the two of them mattered. Alex laughed nervously.

" If you do that on TV, fans will love your charactes, especially women. " Austin didn't reply back. He stared at him with those eyes and Alex felt very uncomfortable. It felt just like he was undressing him on the spot.

" P-please don't look at me that way." But he didn't avert his gaze. And then…

" Oh, so you two are having a meeting? It's good to find out more about your partner, right Winter ? " She nodded, but she furtively watched them with interest.

Thank goodness ! Alex thought that Aries is never gonna stop his staredown.

He had to go and clear his mind. Now!

" Where are the toilets? "

" In the back on the left." Angelina pointed. " Thanks." He quickly got on his feet and walked away in a hurry.

Blonde woman had to ask. " SO, what did he say?"

Austin took Alex's cup of coffee and drank. " Nothing. But he can't refuse to work with me."

" Why?"

"…. Because he has to."

That answer didn't satisfy Angelina's curiosity, but Winter dragged her away, saying something about washing up. " Oh, and bring me soda."

Austin got up and walked to toilet. There he met him. Alex's face was drenched with water, his eyes closed.

Austin's POV

If only he looked in the mirror, he would see me. I put my hands around his waist and licked his earlobe. In that moment, he opened his eyes.

" What are y-you d-d-doing?" He stuttered. I smoothed his soft… I breathed in the faint scent of his shampoo. Cocoa and coconut. What nice combination. " Shhh…" I caressed his deliciously looking neck.

" Do you believe in destiny?" Alex stared at out mirror image, stunned.

" No, I don't believe in such a thing." I licked his face.

" WHAT are you d-doing?" I smiled.

" How do I love it when you stutter. You didn't change one bit."

He gave me that look I KNEW. " What do you mean I didn't change? You don't even know me."

I let go of him. Suddenly, the air has changed. It was chilly. And I was about to cry. I ran out and got to his table. I paid for my untouched soda and walked from cafeteria.

Why?

Why doesn't he remember me?

Alex didn't know what happened.

" Do you not remember me?" Echoed in his head. It feels like he knows him from a very long time ago. But what was that „attack" on his body supposed to mean?

At any rate, he'll meet him later tonight. Now, he has to go back to hotel, then to arena to prepare for his life changing promo.

5 hours later…..

Pain. Sorrow. three mixed up together and then engulfed inside his heart, until they have awoken on the surface. His senses were clouded. He closed his eyes….

It all began on that day…..

_Sunny, hot morning. Daniel saw him alone, looking up to the sky. He was simply curious about this pre-teen. He had to have eleven at most thirteen years. He himself was seventeen, so he was in hight school._

_Daniel walked to him. " Wanna go somewhere else? It's too much hot here." He only now saw him. He had beatiful brown eyes. Daniel stared at him. So did the othey boy. " You're right. Let's go." _

" _What's your name?" He smiled. _

" _I'm Alex. Alex Shelley. "_

"_And I'm Dan Solwold. Nice to meet you." _

_They shook hands. _

_This was the first day he ever met him…_

_Several month later_

_They met up everyday and liked each other's presence. But, one day, Alex had a sad face. Daniel noticed it right away. " What's wrong?" _

" _My parents and I are moving somewhere else. Therefore, I won!t be able to see you…" A single tear ran down his cheek. Daniel wiped it away. " Shhh… Don't be so sad. It doesn¨t suit you. You know what? We'll make a promise."_

_Alex looked at him with his brown orbs. " A promise?" _

" _Yes. I promise that one day, we will be together again. And I will never leave your side. I'll always be with you. It's a promise." _

_Alex kissed him on the cheek. " It's a promise!" _

_They played basketball together, until Alex had to go home and help pack. Daniel held his hand. " I won't forget my promise. You'd better remember me when we meet again, or I'll slap you." Alex laughed and gave him a sad smile and he walked away. Daniel looked ath his silhouette. _

…

" _I love you…" He whispered._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Austin woke up. This dream recurred every day. He searched for him. His only lead was his name – Alex Shelley. Austin almost gave up, when two years ago, he saw him on Spike TV – as a wrestler.

Those eyes…

It had to be him.

" From Detroit, Michigan. He's one half of the Motorcity Machine Guns- Alex Shelley!"

His heart skipped a beat.

" Alex, I've finallly found you…"

Since then, he wanted to be closer to him. Year ago, he won the X- Division contract and he was closer . But, Alex was off TV. Austin didn't have a chance to meet then.. he returned.

Along with his partner. He didn't like it one bit, so he begged and begged the writers for a storyline with Alex. They declined. He had no other choice- ask Sabin. He's the only one left who could help him. He had to go that far and tell him about his history with Alex, just to gain his help. He agreed . Sabin went to the writers and he told them, that he needs a break from MMG.

Storyboard wasn't very pleased, but they agreed in the end. A break for MMG was not such a bad idea.

So, Austin got a time limit- year and a half. He'll use this time wisely.

A knock.

" It's open." A technician came in.

" Austin, in two minutes go to the arena. They're waiting for you."

He got up.

Time to start.

AN – reviews would be much appreciated.


	3. Hard to find

Hard to find

Ever since their first meeting, he knew there was something special about him. Now, eighteen years later, he is more than someone special.

He is HIS special someone.

Thoughts spiralled in his mind as he made his way to arena.

' From Minneapolis, Minnesota Austin Aries !' Christy Hemme introduced him. He looked straight into his beatiful hazel eyes. Austin got in the ring, feeling his gaze on him. So Cal Val handed him a microphone.

Then he remembered something …

- HE FORGOT TO READ HIS SCRIPT!

Oh, shit.

AUSTIN'S POV

What to do? Holy fuck! What to do?

… I slapped myeslf mentally. I'm a pro. Improvize!

He waited patiently for what I have to say. My future lover ( unbeknowest to him I took it as granted) pouted a little. On TV broadcast. I had to stay in character. People were booing me.

' Shhhh. !' They stopped. ' I'm hereto adress him, so you people could show some politeness and keep quiet.'

He noticed, that I'm improvizing, but didn't let it change his expression. A true pro. I stepped closer to him. We were equally high.

' It's good to see you, Alex. But after eighteen years of parting, I've awaited a warmer welcome.' He gave me that look of uncertainty again. I continued .

' We made a promise. And I'm here to fulfill it. I'm on your side and I'm your only real ally. Don't be fooled by the likes of Sabin. He only wants to use you and then he'll abandon you."

Alex looked at me. A second later, MMG music hit the arena again. Chris Sabin walked out with a microphone in his hand.

' Alex, don't listen to his bullshit, he's trying to take advantage of your emotions. As for you, Aries don't go around fooling MY partner. '

He walked in the ring and stood between me and Alex as a shield. So, wanna play along with us, huh? I looked ironically at him, then at Alex and walked out on them. When I was heading up the ramp, I turned.

' Time will show who exactly is the LIAR. See you soon.' I winked and got backstage with my music playing.

Technician was waiting there. I thought he would scold me for not reading my script , but he patted me. ' Good job. You did well.' I smiled. Damn, my luck simply amazes me.

There was a break before filming the next segment. Sabin came backstage together with Alex. They didn't say anything to me, in fact they talked to road agents, trainees, technicians as if I wasn't even there.

Ignore me, will you?

I walked away. With my peripheral vision I saw Alex looking at me. I got back to my locker room. When I sat down and tried to relax a little, a knock on my door came. I knew who it was. ' Come in.' The door opened very slowly and I was looking at seriously nervous Alex Shelley. I made him a place next to me. ' Sit down.' He hesitated. I sighed.

ALEX'S POV

He sighed, then he took my hand and made me sit. I stared at him. I don't know what got into me.

I had to see him. His ravishing eyes were too much for me to handle. I quickly turned my gaze to the floor. He kneeled down and took my hands in his. He squeezed them lightly. ' Look at me.' I lifted my head a little and in that moment, his tongue was in my mouth. I moaned out. Without thinking, I kissed him back.

' You-kiss- why-kiss-did-kiss-you-come-kiss-here?' he asked me between kisses, not giving me any chance to actually reply. I moaned more. I got up from the bench and he pushed me against the wall.

I was helpless.

My eyes were closed as he slid his cold hands under my T-shirt. He carressed me, moving his hands in circles. He focused his kisses on my neck. I blushed. Neck was my most sensitive spot. He moved his hands lower, lower and lower…

Austin grabbed my member gently and began pumping me. I tried to muffle my cries. It was impossible to stay silent. Then, my racional side woke up from the slumber. ' A-Austin! AH! Please, stop it…! ' He didn't listen to me.

He was on knees, pulled down my jeans, my boxers and he sucked on my already hard member. I trembled. It was such a long time, that I've felt this kind of pleasure. In that instant, he stopped and got up . The look in his eyes could freeze flames. I quickly pulled on my garments, but stayed on the floor.

' I thought you came here because you remembered who I am, but it seems it was foolish of me to think that way. You still don't remember me, do you? Must be good to have selective memory.'

I felt stupid. ' Should I know you?'

' The question is, who are you. That time, you didn't give me your real name.' I raised my brow. ' What the heck are you talking about ? ' He slapped me.

I stared at him, surprised.

' I searched for you. All those years, I was searching for you. And this is how you react? How could you forget me! ' I put my hand on my redenning cheek.

' From where should I know you, huh? Tell me ! ' He slapped me again, this time harder.

' And does the name Dan Solwold ring the bell ?' He walked away and he almost broke the door.

Memories and realization hit me all at once.

_He was alone, looking up to the sky. Only a few inches higher teenager was looking at him with interest. He mustered up all of his courage and approached Patrick. _

' _Wanna go somewhere else? I's too much hot here.__ ' Patrick saw his amazingly beatiful eyes. He stared at him. Then he muttered .' You're right. Let's go.'_

' _What's your name? '_

_Well, here it comes. His dad told him not to make any new friends, because they're moving away. AND his dad also told him NOT to give his real name to strangers. Instead, he should use the name Alex Shelley.¨_

_Patrick smiled. ' It's Alex. Alex Shelley.'_

' _And I'm Dan Solwold. Nice to meet you.' _

_They shook hands. _

_This was the first time he ever met the boy with strange and yet utterly beatiful eyes._

_SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…._

_They met up every day and liked each other's presence. Alex felt bad about lying to Dan. On top of that, his family is moving. This is their last day together…_

_Patrick had to make some gloomy face, because Dan asked him what's wrong. _

_He decided to tell the truth. _

' _My family is moving somewhere else. I won't be able to see you anymore.' Tears ran down his cheeks. Dan wiped them away. _

' _Shhh…. Don't be so sad. We'll make a promise.' Patrick looked at him. _

' _A promise?'_

' _Yes. I promise that one day, we will be together again. And I will never leave your side. I'll always be with you.' _

_From sheer happiness, Patrick kissed the older male on the cheek. ' It's a promise.' _

_They played together, but Patrick had to go home and help pack. Dan held his hand. _

' _I won't forget you nor my promise. You'd better remember me, when we meet again. Or I'll slap.' Patrick gave him a sad smile as he walked away. He whispered to himself-' I love you…'_

/ END OF FLASHBACK/

The adult Alex of the present didn't quite forget about his friend, Dan. But he had become older, older and he… forgot. On top of that, Austin or Dan- he had changed. He has become so demanding, strong and handsome….

… DID he just admit that he finds Austin handsome? Alex sulked on the floor, thinking.

ALEX'S POV

I cannot face him. It's too… too… what?

Dangerous?

I have never feared danger. That's why I became a pro wrestler.

To think he's in the same business as I am- not just business, even the same company! It makes me wonder about what he said.

He's been searching for me all those years? Where lie his intentions?

The door opened and Austin was back. He looked at me , a little shocked. ' YOU'RE STILL HERE?' I got up to my feet. No use crying over spilt milk.

' Tell me your plans. You've found me. What do you want from me?'

AUSTIN'S POV

What do I want from him? I expressed myself clearly enough, didn't I? I took his hands and pressed them to my slightly faster beating heart. ' Become my lover.' His eyes widened and his face turned red.

' You – are you serious?'

I kissed his fingers. ' I'm deadly serious. I've fallen in love with you.' He freed his hands. ' It's a part of the storyline, right? Where are the cameras?'

I shook my head.

' No, this is for real. I love you.'

Alex looked to the side. ' This is too much for me to handle in a single night. I'm leaving.' He made a few steps towards the door, but I blocked his path.

' Let me go. Please. I'll -'

Alex wants to run away. This time, I won't allow it. I locked the door and put the key in my boxers.

' If you want to go out, you'll have to take the key out.' Now Alex was red from embarrassment.

ALEX'S POV

He just… did something so much sexy, that I'm feeling embarrassed by it. I stared at him, paralyzed by his words as he pressed his body against mine. Austin pushed my legs apart and put his right leg between. I felt as he rubbed against me.

….

I gulped.

He's hard. This is bad. At this rate…

I might say goodbye to my virginity. I struggled, but it was futile. He touched me directtly. I groaned. He kissed me, his touches becoming more intensive. I felt as my legs gave out on me and I slid on the floor. But it didn't stop him from attacking my body.

I have to escape. I kissed him by surprise, so for a few seconds, he was looking at my face. I used that momentary distraction and when he wasn't looking, I put one finger in under his jeans. The key was sticking out. I grabbed it, but before I pulled it out, I kissed the nape of his neck to mask my movements.

Austin was surprised, that's all I saw in his eyes when I quickly got on my feet, unlocked the door. Before running, I turned to see his face for a brief second. Then I ran.

And I ran back to MMG locker room. I closed the door behind me. Thankfully, Chris isn't here. I looked down. Oh, shit. He got me hard for the second time, wait, no. Fourth time today? I'll just wait untill it wears off. I texted Chris.

I'm going back to hotel. We're done filming today, anyway.

Alex

I figured that I'll wait 5 minutes and then leave I was walking to the garrage, nobody was in sight. And then, from nowhere, he was standing by my car, looking around.

Austin Aries.

I must have the worst luck in the whole galaxy.


	4. Real McCoy

Real McCoy

AN- before you start reading, I recommend that you go to Youtube and see music video from Get Cape, Wear Cape, Fly – Real McCoy and you'll know why I chose this title. Also, I'm sorry for not uploading sooner. I'm a little sad about the news. Alex left TNA. T_T

But, I hope he finds what he's looking for in life. If things only were as in my story… Ahem. I'm sorry.

Read and review. Please.

Austin was full of doubts. Did he overdo it? He looked at his hands. With these hands, he slapped him. Twice! It was all due to momentary anger and now what happened.

He has to apologize to Alex.

Alex is his first and only love. He'll take him somewhere with more privacy. He waited by Alex's car, not caring about anyone staring at him. From the inside, he heard muffled steps. The door opened and he saw AJ, Kaz, Chris Daniels, Samoa Joe, Bobby Roode, James Storm, Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle, , Gunner, Bully Ray, Zema Ion, Kid Kash… why did everyone pick this time to go back to hotel?

And he still didn't see neither Alex or his tag team partner. At least no one seemed in talkative mood towards him and for that he was thankful. They all went to their cars in groups. And finally, Alex came along. Austin almost sighed from relief. Thanks from Heavens!

Speaking of Heavens, he could invite him to the bar they met at yesterday. Alex was busy shutting his iPod off, so he stopped walking after he bumped right into Austin. He looked at him, shock written all over his face.

AUSTIN'S POV

Before he could say anything, I blurted out. " I'm so sorry!" Alex looked me in the eyes. " About what?"

" Everything- I'll make it up for you."

He didn't say anything, because he was interrupted by Sabin and his girlfriend, Sky.

" Hey, you two are blocking the way." Sky said, holding onto Sabin's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. What ticked me off was how KNOWINGLY he was staring at me. He knew about my plan. Now I was wondering if it was such a good idea to let him in the secret. I gave him a warning look. He took a gist of it. " Lex, do you mind if I take your car? It seems you have business to attend to."

That „business" is me?

Alex nodded and stepped aside. "Drive back safely, okay?" Sky smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. Don't tell me Sabin talked about it. I just hope she won't go babbling around the locker room.

Wait, why do I care what others think about me? I'm here for the man in front of me. He's my love, my passion that keeps me going, he gives a meaning to my existence.

Sky waved as Sabin drove didn't turn to me.

" Alex."

… Nothing. "Alex." I spoke louder. He flinched a little. " ALEX!" I slowly motioned myself towards him, putting my fingers on his were pouring down his flushed cheeks.

" I'm sorry, Austin . I'm not worthy of your love. It would be better if you forgot about me. I'm sorry!"

….. and he ran back in the bulding, leaving me alone.

…. How… could he… say… THAT? He's more than worthy! I chose him and ever since, my heart only beat for him, my soul longed for his soul and my body wanted to connect with his body. I belong to him. He belongs to me.I know he feels the same about me. Tonight he proved his feelings, when he came to my locker room.

Now it's time for me to prove them…

20 minutes later…

He was searching for Alex all over the place. Only a few people were in the building. Almost everyone has left. Except for cleaning crew, road agents, technicians… and last, he checked his locker room. He looked around- " Hey, have you seen Shelley?"

" Oh, yes. He seemed to be in a hurry." Austin picked him up by the collar. "Where did he go? Do you know? Please, tell me!" Austin realised that I held him up.

He put him down. The man fixed his clothes, annoyed a little. " In the ring, probably."

Austin sped up to the ring, his being focused on finding him.

Someone watched him from the shadows. She stepped in the light. It was Christy Hemme.

ALEX'S POV

Whenever I needed to think or just be alone, I went to ring after show and stretched out. It didn't bother me that I was dressed up- jeans, shirt.

Bad feeling and guilt rampaged inside me. Guild for forgetting him and bad feeling about what I did today. Starting from supposed meeting with Dixie, Austin's behaviour, our segment, me losing my head and giving in temptation and going to his locker then there's my apology. I'm such and idiot. How could I ever forget him? He was the first love of my life. Austin had all the right to slap me. Hell, I would feel better if he hit me seriously.

Just when I was about to stretch out my legs, Austin's music hit the arena. I looked up at the titantron.

BUT, there is NOBODY who knows how to operate it…

" And his opponent- from Minneapolis, Minnesota- AUSTIN ARIEEES!"

That was Hemme's voice. But she was nowhere in sight. Neither Austin. It would be better if I left the bulding…

And then, I got kicked in my left leg. I dropped to the floor. That kick hurt. Really bad. The person yanked me up by my hair.

NOT MY HAIR!

I kicked my attacker back, reversed the hold and saw his face. It was Austin.

My eyes widened.

He used the momentary distraction and suplexed me. Right after, he applied his submission move- Horns of Aries. I screamed out from agony.

Is he trying to hurt me?

I didn't attempt any means of escape, because I knew I deserved it. Tears ran down my face and still, I didn't tap out. I have my pride.

He let go of me. I gasped on my back.

So, it came to this.

A real fight.

He turned his back on me. I quickly got up, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him hard in the face. Now he fell to the mat. I got on the ropes and delivered 450° splash.. Austin groaned, rolling on hi side. We were so lost in the fight, that we didn't see anyone enter the arena.

I noticed them, when Austin send me in the corner and hit me with a massive clothesline. They did nothing to stop us. Some of 'em cheered for me, some for Austin and some just looked on, worried.

Chris looked at us, questioning. He send me into another corner. Austin was coming with full speed right at me. In the last second, I rolled aside and attempted an attack of my own. I kicked him in the gut, held his hands firmly and ran with him in the corner. I delivered Sliced Bread *2 .

Austin was grounded. If he wanted to talk, he could just talk. No need to go kicking each other's butts.

_But, you didn't give him any chance for a conversation. You ran away like a coward_. Said a soft voice in my head.

… That's right. I'm part to blame. Now, it's too late for second thoughts. Let's finish this either way. I applied his own submission against him. Austin yelled in my ear. I tightened the hold. Some of our „guests" clapped. I looked him in the eyes.

" Give up!" Austin didn't reply. " Give up!" He shook his head.

I changed the hold into a Sharphooter. " GIVE UP, GODDAMMIT!"

Austin somehow freed one of his legs and kicked me. I was on my back and Austin sat on me. What surprised me, was the sight set before me.

Austin was crying.

" I can't give up. I simply can't. I love you too much."

And with that, he pressed his lips on mine and kissed me in front of our entire roster. I tried to push him away. Adrenalin was still on loose in my veins as I stopped to register our surroundings, other people.

It was all about him. Kissing me as if his life depended on it. Maybe it REALLY did… He held my wrists pinned. I did not return his kissing. Austin's cries doubled. He deepened our kiss. My heart was racing, my vision started to blur.

And I thought about him. Is he still the same person? After so many years, he found me. It must have been a hard task. He cried openly. .. he was so fragile at that moment…

Then I made my decision.

I looked in his beatiful eyes.

" I can't give up. I simply can't. I love you too much." I repeated his words. Austin stared at me. I sat up with him on top of me. He let go of my wrists. I took his head into my hands and kissed him. And oh, he kissed me back with so much passion, tenderness… my heart was about to explode.

I heard whistles and clap from our audience. Then we realized what happened. Austin got flushed and practically jumped up and backed himself in a corner. I stood up and gave them a look. " Hey, why did you stop? Don't mind us. !"

I got red as well. They got in the ring. Austin burried his face in a turnbuckle. AJ, Chris Daniels, James, Bobby… all of them made a little fun of me. But my eyes searched for Chris. I saw him standing by Austin and I saw them both laugh. Then, Chris walked to me. He hugged me.

" Congrats, man. I feel happy for you." I smiled at him.

WAIT. " What do you mean by congrats, Chris?"

Chris shrugged. " Well, aren't you two going out and you hid it behind my back?" I got red again. " Well, yeah… sorry."

I looked at Austin. He was being teased by others.

" I mean… it seems so. There's one tiny thing that bothers me."

" What is it?"

"You guys… WHO told you to come here? Was it Hemme?"

Chris smiled mischeviously. " BOSS. She told us about this. Something about a heart-breaking scene you don't wanna miss. Now I see what she meant."

Now Chris was making fun of me.

" Chris…" He hit me on the shoulders.

" Alright, man. But you teased me, too, when I got together with Velvet. " I smacked him. " That was that time. This is now." We stayed in the ring and talked.

I should be feeling awkward. But it felf good, when he was on top of me, ravishing my lips.

A hug against my waist.

Austin.

I smiled at him sweetly.

Be too much careful and you won't find the love of your life.

Is it true?

Maybe I should give it a chance.

Give US a chance for a happy ending.

AN – Fighting scenes aren't my thing, but I think I did what I could. Let me know your opinion on clicking that BIG review button. Pretty please?


	5. A Double Date

A Double Date ?

She spied on them. She didn't believe what her boyfriend said. If that is true, then she was RIGHT.

Velvet looked at Alex and Austin behind the corner. They finally stopped moving and then, someone poked her in the ribs. She turned and saw Mickie. " Hey, what are you doing? "

" Pssssst! They musn't hear us!" Velvet showed her what she was looking at. " And? "

Velvet glanced at her. " And?"

Mickie stared at her. " Vel, what is going on?"

Velvet had seen them hanging around the place and doing the same thing for two hours. Just taking a stroll. Together.

" Well, you'll see for yourself." She left Mickie there and went straight to MMG locker room. Velvet didn't bother to knock. She boldly walked in as Chris had finished changing to his ring gear.

" Vel. Where have you been?"

" Stalk-" She didn't finish her sentece. But Chris, as bright as ever, has already got the clue. " Stalking? But who?"

Velvet bit on her lower lip. Chris realized. " Oh , my GOD! You stalked on Alex and Austin?" She nodded, little ashamed.

" Vel, it's weird to spy on people. If you didn't believe me, you could ask them directly." She went bright red. " Oh, no! I couldn't possibly fo that. It would be too much humiliating both for me and them. " Chris sighed at her logic.

" And so instead you decided to do it the old way?" Chris got an idea. " Okay, what do you say about a double date? How does that sound? " She kissed him.

" That would be_ ideal. _

Meanwhile….

Austin looked around. " She's gone." Alex let out a groan. " Thank goodness. I thought she would never call it quits."

Alex was slightly nervous, walking around with him. People stared at them as if they have escaped from a prison. Not to mention looks on their faces. Austin thought they were priceless. Totally priceless.

What got his attention was that Sabin's girl followed them everywhere they went. He discreetly whispered it to Alex. So, they pretended they didn't know about her. One moment she was there and another… she wasn't.

Finally, they were truly alone. Alex wanted to go and sit somewhere. Austin's locker room was the nearest. They had one hour before the start of show.

Austin opened the door and Alex literally crashed on the couch ( recently put there). He has already changed, but Austin was still in casual clothes. Austin went over to his bag with things, pulled out his wrestling gear and got changed in front of him.

Alex threw a pillow at him. " Austin! Have more decency!" Older man laughed playfully. " Come on. One day you will be mine and then you won't be so shy." Austin walked to him and cuddled into his chest. He just loved Alex's scent. Alex kissed him, pecking on his lips. Austin could lay there for an eternity with him. He felt so free, he could be himself with Alex by his side. He didn't have to be A Double. For Patrick, he was Dan. And for him, he was Patrick.

They were going out for a week and both men felt relaxed in this relationship. Austin put his hand over Alex's stomach. " You know that I love you, right?" Alex's hand found his way up Austin's neck. He drawed him closer and gave him a passionate, steamy kiss. When he ended, a thin trail of saliva connected them. " I, too." Austin scolded him.

" That hurt my feelings. What about I love you too?"

Alex smiled at him. " It's all the same for me." They looked at each other and laughed. Then, Alex's phone rang. He fished it out and found a new text message.

What do you say about a double date?

Chris

Austin peeked in his phone. " Why not? Accept it. We'll go after the show." Alex clicked on reply button.

Okay, We'll meet you at the garage after the show.

Lex

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

From the building, they went back to hotel and changed into formal suits and then waited for good 'ol Vel to get ready. Finally, she came out, dressed in a strapless blood red dress with matching shoes on high heels. Chris took her hand. " You look beatiful." Alex snickered and she glared at him.

" Ha, as if someone has ever told YOU that you look beatiful." She said it on purpose, anticipating an answer from Austin. And oh, boy, he said it.

" I said it several times already. Ain't that right, Lex? " He hissed. **" AUSTIN!" **

Chris thought that this is gonna be one hell of a long night. " Let's go. We're wasting time." They used Alex's car to get to restaurant.

10 minutes later….

Velvet looked at the building. It was a classy local restaurant with only formal wear. That's why they dressed up for the occasion.

They walked in. An old man asked them about reservation.

" Yes, we have table for four, on name Chris Sabin." He checked the list. " Ah, yes. Let me show you to your table." Chris, as the gentleman he is, hold the chair for Velvet and she smiled at him.

Alex rolled his eyes. Austin catched his look and nodde.

Waiter bothered himself to come to their table after Chris called at him three times. " What do you want?"

Alex grew annoyed at this kind of service. " We want to order." Waited looked at him, false smile on his face. "What will you have?" " Um, surprise us." Austin called him over. " Bring me some …. hm… " He read the menu. " Bring me this Basque Vegetable Rice. Oh, and don't forget a bottle of red wine."

Waiter wrote down their order and went to kitchen.

Velvet had one objective in mind. Find out if they are dating or not.

" So, since when are you two friends? "

Both answered in unison. " None of your business." She gave them mocked glare. " Ooooo." Chris stayed silent. If they were going to behave like kids, al least one person should act his age. Vel's attempt at starting a conversation ended sooner than he thought.

The waiter brought them their dinner. " Here you are. One Steak and Grilled Atlantic Salmon, then one Shrimp Scampi Pasta, one Bayou Tilapia, one Basque Vegetable Rice. I'll bring the wine right away. Bon apetite."

He went to the kitchen again as they started eating. It was good. Velvet did't give up so easily. " Soo, how was your match? " The waiter came back with four glasses and bottle of wine. Austin opened it and poured some into each glass.

" It was… delightful." Austin said in monotone voice.

Alex drank a little wine before he added. " It was delightful and wonderful. Me and Austin work together as Swiss watches." Austin gave a toast. " Let's work together like this on to the future! " All four drank. As Velvet put down her glass, she was still on doubts. Are they dating?

She sat there, ate and looked at three other men. Then, an evil idea crossed her mind. She thought of teasing Chris in front of them and maybe they will indulge in the same activity? Time to try it out!

Thank goodness, that theit table was small and Chris was sitting opposite of her, Alex was facing Austin. Before proceeding, she exhaled out deeply and extended her leg. There, she found Chris' legs … there. She rubbed against his crotch. Chris's eyes widened as he realized what Vel is doing. He tried to push her leg away, but he failed.

Poor Chrissy! She felt bad for teasing her boyfriend, but it was on purpose of finding out Austin's and Alex's relationship. Chris masked his moan with sipping of wine. Of course, Alex was the first to notice Chris' odd behaviour. Austin looked at Velvet, then at Chris and he understood.

That woman is unbelievable. To take such drastic actions, just to find out about him and his beloved one. He's not A Double for no reason. Sure, they'll play along.

He extended his leg towards Alex's legs and he met Velvet's leg on the way. She stared at him in disbelief. Is he really gonna continue? Austin smirked as he proceeded and touched Alex's crotch with his boot.

Alex whimpered. He blushed like a chool girl as Austin was doing it under the table. He had hard time staying calm. On his side to the right, Chris was running out of wine. Then he thought he'll do the same thing to mask how **turned on** he is. That Austin… Why is he… AH!... doing this?

ALEX ' S POV

I grabbed my glass of wine and started sipping. At least no more moans escaped my mouth. I was quicky running out of that damn wine and bottle was too far away… if I reach out, then Austin will have more opportunity to get me even more hot. What to do?

- I KNOW!

My body moved on its own, just wanting to go away and take care of my problem. " If you'll excuse me. I'm going to the toilet." And I ran to the toilets. I poured water on my face. Damn it. He got me hard in the matter of seconds. Austin has this much power over me. Now that I think about it, he started teasing me after Chris began drinking furiously and his face was kinda flushed.

…

WHOOOOOOA!

Now hold on. What if she did the same thing to him? The more I thought about that, the more it made sense.

Velvet knows we are going out.

So what? We aren't commiting any kind of crime.

The door opened and Austin came in,grinning from ear to ear.

I balled my fist.

- BAM!

The blow sent him to the corner.

" Ow! What was that for ? " He has the guts to ask?

" For making me hot and bothered, you asshole !"

He instantly jumped to his conclusions. Austin pressed me against the wall. " So, you liked it?" I blushed. " That, that… that's not the issue! Why did you even start?"

" Because she challenged me. And you know me. A Double never backs down from a challenge." I was caught off guard. " What? She challenged you? " He licked my face. " Poor Chris, he had to go back to hotel and she went with him."

" What? They went back?"

" And I think we should go back too and help you get rid of your…and now _mine problem. _ I felt as something poked me. I gulped. He's turned on…

I felt as my heart skipped a few beats.

" It¨s your fault that I feel this way! " He pressed two fingers on my lips. " Psssst. I'm gonna take good care of you."

I stared at him, embarrassed. " I'm a big idiot for believing you'll wait until we get back, aren't I ? " Austin opened one cabin door and pushed me in. He got in as well and he locked the cabin.

I knew it.

He pressed his hot body against mine. " Austin… I can't…"

He cut me off. "Can't wait? I'll relieve you right here. "

" No, Austin… please-" He pulled down my the zip, button and my pants. He kissed me so that he could distract my mind.

And then, his hand went inside my boxers. He touched my member and began pumping me. I closed my eyes.

" Please, st—stop it… ha, Austin…" He took my hand and pulled it in his pants. " Here, touch me." I whimpered. Hot flesh in my hand and the way he looked at me. It made me do IT. I began pumping him at the same time in rhythm with him.

I threw back my head in pure sexual euphoria. " Ah, Austin."

I was close. So close… I saw white. " I love you!" We came simultaneously. I collapsed in his arms. Austin panted hard and so did I. I looked straight into his eyes. There, I saw the ultimate display of love. Our hearts beat in the same moment, our orgasm washing slowly away. Then, we got up from our „love nest„. He cleaned me up, then himself.

Austin was such a good lover. Nowadays , peole after sex don't usually bother with cleaning up his/her partner. But, Austin is different. We got dressed as I followed him back to our table, where we paid. I exited restaurant with Austin behind me. We got in my car. ( Chris and Velvet took a walk back to hotel).

As we drove back, I kissed him on his beatiful, sexy lips. But I would never say it out loud.

It would make his ego even bigger. Nah, just kidding. He's my egomaniac and I love him.

AN – I'm baaack! I wonder if anyone will give me a review? Because as you may know by now- I'm a review BIATCH.

Haha. Next chapter of Think I'm handsome will be posted next week. Yippie! Now review.


	6. Reaching you

Reaching you

Next week at the tapings Alex, Chris and Austin were called in the Boss' office. Chris knocked on the door rather carefully. " Come in." They closed it. Dixie told them to sit down. They settled down. Alex was the most nervous of all three men. Dixie looked them in the eyes. " As you may know, I summoned you here regarding your storyline. It was... slightly... modified." She paused and smiled a little. " Since Winter and Love had such a big success, I mean bigger ratings, then I and Bruce decided to add more 'spice' into it."

Chris had feeling he **knew **, but he still had to ask. " You mean, make it look more real?" She nodded, relieved that at least they had an idea where this conversation was heading. Now Alex was feeling off. Sure, he has feelings for Austin, but Chris is his best friend in the world.

" I reckon that you will make it into a love triangle." Both Chris and Austin gave him a very disgusted look. " Ew, Lex. I hope you are joking." Chris muttered. Dixie smiled again. " No, gentlemen. Just two is enough. Austin Aries, Alex Shelley – I'm counting on you." She gave them an evil smirk. " Do your worst."

" Oh, and Sabin, you just play along, No script, since it is supposed to look REAL. Go out there tonight and improvize. That's all. You are dismissed." Three men left her office. Chris was confused, Alex was scared of what Austin might come up with for tonight and Austin, well... he was plain **HAPPY**. This is gonna be one hell of a ride. He would make sure of it. Alex gazed at him worriedly. " Your expression tells me you are up to something. And I'm afraid to ask."

Austin pressed his thumb on his lips. " That´s a S-E-C-R-E-T. " Ale pouted. Chris saw Velvet and went after her. Maybe to tell her about this new angle OR  he ditched them on purpose. " No, don't leave me alone... with him."

" Hohohohohahaha! Aaaalex." Austin took him by his hand and dragged him towards his private locker room. Austin literally threw him on the couch ( recently put there), locked the door and turned to face the slightly flushed and startled Alex. " Maybe I should let you in my small plan. Right now, I'm getting turned on just by looking at you." Alex blushed a deep red colour. He layed down, waiting for Austin to come closer to him. Said man smiled at him as he slowly made his way to his beloved. Alex felt like his prey. Mesmerized and frozen at the spot. When Austin touched him, he felt butterflies in stomach with every kiss, stroke and touch Austin planted on his body.

He knew that they needed to take their relationship to the next level, but NOT make it public. If too many people knew, they could kiss their pro wrestling careers goodbye. And yet, Dixie Carter, the PRESIDENT of company told them to do just that. Is it some new strategy to get more viewers? Alex sat up rather quickly, this one thought invading his mind. Austin gazed him in his chocolate brown eyes. " You know you can tell me if something is on your mind. I love you, so I care about you, my sweetheart." Wow. Sweetheart. Love confessions always made him feel all happy and fluffy inside. He didn't want to ruin the mood, so he smiled at him weakly, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him a little more savagely than usually. Austin kinda liked this side of him. He fought for dominance with his hot tongue. In the past, Alex always let him take control. But now, oh, he actually fought! Austin loved challenges and he loved them even more if they were initiated by his Alex.

He slid his hand inside his jeans and teased him. Alex whimpered as he arched his back. Austin took his left hand and gently put it inside his now painfully tight jeans. Alex complied happilly, running his fingers up and down Austin's lenght slowly. " Patrick!"

He stopped, staring at him. " What did you call me?"

Great. He and his big mouth.

" Patrick?" He answered, afraid.

He laughed. " You can call me by my name, if you want, but I prefer Alex. Not even my family calls me by that name since I started wrestling. And now let me do my job." Alex made his way between Austin's legs. He unzipped them and took his member in his hands. He gave it a teasing lick. Austin growled, totally horny. " Suck me up, babe." Alex grinned. " As you wish, darling." Alex stroked his lenght a few times, then took it in his mouth.

Austin grabbed him by hair and yanked him as close as possible. "Aw. Fuck." He inserted his member so deep, that he drooled. Austin groaned as he came in his mouth. Alex swallowed it all up, licking his fingers. Talk about hot.

But they were **FAR **from done. Finally, they will go all the way. Alex became more excited. **BUT**, before they could even move an inch, they were rudely interrupted by Alex's cellphone ringing.

" Fuck it all!" He picked up his phone, frustrated. " What is it, Chris? I was in the middle of **SOMETHING** important." Chris didn't cough up a joke as usual. He was rather serious. " Look, Lex. I have been informed that we are next."

His brain still wasn't functioning properly, so he didn't get what his words meant. " Next?" Chris sounded a little nervous. " Yeah. We got like 10 minutes to get ready. So get your lazy ass to the arena. Tell Austin **NOT** to do something odd, okay?"

" Okay. Meet you in 10." He hung up. " It looks like we have about 9 minutes to get ready for our segment. " Austin got in the bathroom. " Where are you going?"

" To take a quick shover, of course. Care to join me?" Alex laughed. " Well... but only five minutes." Austin smiled . " Sounds great to me."

BACKSTAGE...

Chris was already waiting there with the tech. He walked around , looking at big clock on the wall. When suddenly both his best friend and Austin arrived at the scene. " Where have you been? You are seven minutes late!" Alex tapped him on shoulders. " Whoa, you're acting like my mother when I was in junior high. We are here, so don't stress. You'll have more wrinkles than you already have."

At times like these, he wanted to kill Alex. " You are the very reason I had my share of wrinkles. I'm just glad that now somebody else will have the pleasure to be stressed." And he looked at Austin suggestively. He just smiled. " He is worth all the future wrinkles." Alex blushed. " H-Hey!" What did he mean by that? Tech coughed. " Now that everyone is present, let me begin. I was told that you have no script and it's up to you what you will make out of it. And I've also been told about... eh... attraction between Shelley and Aries. But, here's the point : Since more females are tuning in on Spike, management hopes that you will have a huge success. Sabin, Shelley, you go first." Their music hit the arena. Alex got a sudden idea. They want drama and relationship issues? They got it.

He got in the ring, followed by Chris, who knew Alex had something up his sleeve. Years of friendship confirmed it. Alex took the microphone from Val and waited for audience to shut up. Chris prayed in his mind that neither Austin nor Alex had planned for tonight something too much extravagant ot intimate. It will be broacasted on TV, after all.

Chris sure wasn't ready for Alex to yell. It startled him.

" Austin Aries, get your lazy, skinny fat ass in the ring. NOW!"

Well, Alex certainly knew how to catch everybody's attention. Austin's entrance music filled the arena.

ALEX's POV

I waited patiently for him to come out and get in the ring. His face was expressionless. I sure hope he didn't take that comment seriously. He already had a microphone. Fans were booing him. " Shh. Shh, people. Mister money's worth is speaking." They went silent. Austin turned to Chris.

" Sabin, this doesn't concern you. I suggest you leave-" I cut him off. " Oh, it does. He's my tag team partner." Austin glared at him through his silver-blue eyes. " I wish I was him, then." I gave him a questioning look as he approached me. He was so close, I could feel his steady breathing on my face. It instantly made me anxious. He touched my face. That small act send a jolt of sensation through my body. Why is he affecting me so much? At this rate... Austin brushed his fingers in my hair. It felt so fricking good...

SNAP out of it! What about DRAMA?

I threw his hands away. He gazed at me, hurt. It made my heart ache. Damn this storyline! He looked me in the eyes. " I would love to be by your side, Alex. That is why I envy Sabin." With that, he pushed me closer and kissed me gently.

Aaah! That sensation! Unspoken words were put in that kiss. I could feel it. It was the sweetest kiss we have shared so far. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. After some seconds, he separated his lips from mine. He gave me one of his overly sweet smiles that warm up heart and walked out. He dropped the mic on the mat. Chris stood there, eyes wide open, while my knees gave up on me and I fell to the mat.

I felt... so much in love that it hurt. My body was in hellfire. The whole arena gasped when he kissed me. That must have been a huge shock. I was just caught off guard. I blushed deep red as Chris silently observed me. I touched my lips with my thumb. You can't just leave! I gave Chris a quick apologizing look as I ran after Austin. Camera was following me, of course. Thank God! He was nearby. Austin didn't notice me. My chance for making a dramatic entrance!

I tackled him from behind. He screamed, surprised. Cameraman finally caught up with me. He fixated on us, rolling on the floor. When Austin saw me, he stopped any sort of movement. The two of us stared at each other. Time to add the 'spice'. I leaned in as I connected my moist lips with his. He kissed me back, holding my hands. After a minute of kissing, I stood up from him. I showed him and evil grin and I made a heart gesture. Now I walked away. Man, I love this job.

AUSTIN's POV

He walked away on ME! Hat down before his acting skills. If we weren't already going out, I would think that he is trying to get me. Hehe. Alex is trying to get me, but this storyline only makes it more enjoyable. The kiss felt so refreshing. My cheeks burned up with passion. That man... That is why I love him.

AN - Here comes another delayed chapter. Over summer break I have become so lazy. n_n Reviews would be much welcomed. Stay tuned for more crazy and exciting adventures of A&A. But, let me tell you. If I saw this on TV, I would probably go nuts and giggle and troll the entire month. Heheh. Erm... pardon me. **If **there are other fangirls out there - just like me, then they would understand maybe not. Please review and you are free to criticize or flame me if you are a flamer. Kind words of encouragement will be welcomed as well. Tata, for now! ( If you have found any catchphrases, write them in review.)


	7. Plans and his mother

Plans ad his mother

He was sitting there, drowning in his lack of luck with Lady Luck. It concerned him and Austin- they just coudn´t go further into their relationship. Different bookings, signings with other wrestlers, advertisements... the list goes on. When they met, it was past midnight and both were too much exhausted to do anything but to go to bed. Ale was moping. Being his best friend, Chris was there to hear him out.

Chris was comforting him. " Don´t be so negative, man! You gotta believe. He is free on weekends, no?"

Alex hesitated." Well, yes. But he is usually training. So am I and you. I don´t wanna disturb him. "

" DISTURB? Where did you get that stupid impression? I´m sure he waits for you." Alex lifted up his glass and observed its contents, deeply thinking. Then, Chris remembered what he overheard in locker room the other day. " Maybe I know what would help you. I kinda overheard that his birthday will be soon." Alex looked up, flame of hope ignited in his eyes. " You are right! This is my chance to make him happy and further our relationship! Thanks, bro! You really helped me out now." Chris giggled. "You are welcome."

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

A few weeks later...

Alex worked hard. Very hard. On the storyline and on his plans. Oh, yes. He actually had plans. Right now, he has just finished the last preparation on his To - Do List. It´s gonna be awesome.

Their storyline had got such a high response, that management wants them to continue with " professional ad excellent work." If they knew that he and Austin aren´t faking it... For now, no one form higher ups suspects them. Let´s pray it stays the same way. Afar from that, Alex couldn´t complain about his life.

Now, to get him leave him house. It shoudn´t be hard. Austin will do anything for him. "Guests" are in charge of decoration and stuff. His job is to keep him away before the time they send him a text message that all is done. Austin will like it. It´s gonna be his best birthday ever! He was determinated to make Austin happy.

Alex called him right on the schedule. On the other side, Austin was still fast asleep. Sound of ringtone set specially for his love was relentless. He lazily scrubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and gazed at the nightstand with clock. 9 o´clock. He picked up his cellphone. " What´s up, Lexy?" Alex blushed. He is giving him kinky name? He shook that out of his mind for now and concentrated on him. " I´ll come to pick you up, sleepyhead! I would **looove** to make you lovely breakfast, since I know how you like to sleep late. I´ll be over in thirty minutes. Bye for now. Love ya!" Austin heard the sound of him hanging up.

Breakfast? This is the first time Alex will be doing breakfast **for him**. It looks like this will be a good day. He reached for his pants and a blue shirt, got dressed and went to bathroom to do his morning routine as always. When Austin checked how much time he had left, his cellphone showed that he has approximately 17 minutes before Alex comes to his house. He walked to his main entrance door and leaned on the wall. Alex was living nearby in a apartment that he shared with Sabin. One day after they were going out for some months, Alex began mumbling something about how far apart they are from each other, so they can´t spend so much time together outside of wrestling. So, he and Sabin figured a good plan - share and apartment - all because of their loves. Yes, that Velvet was living here, too. He almost got a heart attack when a month ago she tapped him in the supermarket and started talking to him. That was very awkward and it became even more, when she called Alex soon to be brother-in law. Austin had that much luck, that his mother was shopping there as well with his father. And they overheard their conversation. His mother invited her and Austin to his old house afterwards.

FLASHBACK

_They sat in the living room. His father was reading a newspaper, while his mother was preparing tea and some biscuits, as energetic as felt bad that he didn´t tell his mother about him and Alex sooner. Father knew already, but he kept it a secret, because Austin asked him to. Now he was feeling guilty. His mother gave him a cup of hot tea, then to Velvet and settled down in the armchair next to her husband. " Danny, why can´__t you visit from time to time? I have to invite you to your old house? Hmm? And what is the meaning about that brother -in law? Are you getting married? How about telling your mother about it?"_

_He sighed. This is why he didn´t visit his parents. For these questions. " Mom, listen. I have something to tell you that you probably won´t like." Velvet stared at him and five seconds later she realized her mistake. She gasped. " I´m sorry, Austin" I thought they knew!" Austin reassured her. " It´s okay. You didn´t know. Maybe you should introduce yourself first ." Velvet put her cup on the small table. _

_" O-Okay. I´m Velvet Sky. I´m a wrestler and I work for the same company as Austin -er, Daniel. My real name is Jamie Szantyr. I recently bought a small house here. My boyfriend and Austin´s ... love know each other and they decided to share and apartment here ,so that they coud be close to us. Both are wrestlers and work for TNA as well. That covers it, I guess." His mother was slightly curious. " So, Jamie. What´s your boyfriend´s name?" " Chris Sabin. Real name Josh Harter." _

_Austin felt that his peaceful days are gone. " Danny, dear. What´s her name? How does she look? Is she very pretty?" _

_Velvet gave his mother a questioning look. " HER NAME!? You didn´t tell them ?" He sighed. " Not yet. Mother. Listen carefully." His father put away his newspaper and his mother was waiting impatiently. Now or never. " The name is Alex Shelley."_

_" That´s a nice name, dear!" His mother interrupted him. Austin really had to tell his mom the truth. How could he hide it for so long? " Mom. It´s __HIS__ name. His wrestling name is Alex Shelley, age 29, short dark hair with blond dye, beatiful chocolate brown eyes, about the same height as me and his real name is Patrick Martin." His mother was speechless. So his father, who knew the truth . Then..._

_"WHAAAAT!?" _

_His mother coudn´t take the shock. She fainted and fell to the floor. His father picked her up and carried her to bedroom. Velvet went after them, leaving Austin alone. _

_There, he did it. He finally told the truth. It isn´t a crime to love someone, is it? His mother will accept who he is. And she will accept Alex. He called him to get quickly over to his parent´s house. Austin told him the adress and hung up. The sooner she meets Alex, the better. At least, he hoped. _

_His mother woke up after forty six minutes. Velvet took care of her. When she came to, she was shocked and angry. " That boy! Why didn´t he say that earlier! I´m his mother! I have the right to know!"_

_" Maybe he was afraid that you would hate him, Madam." His mother shook her head. " No, NO! I could never hate my son! I´m just ... a bit in shock. Maybe if I met that Alex..." _

_Austin walked in. With Alex behind him. They kneeled in front of his mother. " Mom, this is Alex." His mother gazed at him.. Her eyes fixated on Alex´s face. " I see those beatiful chocolate brown eyes you talked about, Danny." Austin hissed as Alex blushed a little. " M-Mom!" His mother laughed. " I finally get to see the person for whom my son searched for so long. And I´m pleased to meet you, Alex. I´m Danny´s mother. _

_He kissed her hand. " I´m pleased to meet the lady who gave birth to the joy of my life." His mother took Alex´s hand and dragged him to the living room. Austin wanted to follow, but his dad stopped him. " Leave them alone. They need to talk. You know your mother." Austin chuckled. " Sir, you knew about this?" Velvet asked. He turned to her. " Hm? Ah, yes. I was told of this just recently, but I took it better than my wife. After all, this is the 21th century, not 18th. All I care about is that my son is happy. And Alex obviously makes him happy. I won´t get a grandchild from Daniel, but I still got other children. That´s how I see it, young lady." _

_Austin had a feeling that he has to be in living room. His mother was a formidable person when it comes to interrogation. " I´m sorry, dad, but I´ll go and help him out. Because I know mom." _

_Meanwhile, his mother was asking Alex all kind of questions. Austin heard one in particular and stopped, hidden behind a wall. " Tell me how you first met Danny and how you met after those years. How did you recognize him?" Alex began talking._

_" We first met when I still lived here. He approached me and started talking to me. I was mesmerized by those about them was unusual. We played together. Time and time again. Then, one day, I had to tell him that my family is moving and that this is goodbye. We made a promise. That no matter what, we would find each other and stay together. Years went on. I tried to forget him. I told myself that he forgot about our promise and moved on. Figured he has probably settled down. So, I tried to date a few women, but it couldn´t work out, because Austin was on my mind all that time. I always aspired to become a professional wrestler. After years at Indy´s - I made it to TNA. I got a tag team with my best friend I found in Detroit and he´s Jamie´s boyfriend. Then, this year - Austin has finally found me. I immediatelly recognized him and his unusual eyes. But I told myself that it coudn´t be him and if it was him, he wouldn´t remember me and the promise. But, he proved me wrong. He loves me from that day and has searched for me all over the world. I´m thankful for his love for me. He convinced me, that he loves me. We got a storyline and we found out that we indeed can stay together. That ´s the story so far." His mother stayed silent. Austin knew his mother. She is testing him. " One final question. Do you love Danny or Austin?"_

_" Both of them, Madam. Each is a fragment, when put together they form the person I love with all of my heart and body. I can´t live without him." His mother laughed happilly. " Well, it´s settled! You can call me Mother from now on. Alex, was it?"_

_" Real name is Patrick. Patrick Martin. But nobody calls me that. Even family and friends call me Alex, Madam. I mean... Mother." She gave him and encouraging smile. " You sure learn fast, Alex. Now, what did Velvet mean by brother - in law?" _

_Alex growled. " There she goes again. She tells that little lie as joke every now and then. I'm not getting married nor my best friend." It´s a lie. Really. " _

_Explain it to me, Alex." _

_" There is no need to explain, Madam. She is just joking around." A man with light brown short hair and ocean blue eyes entered the room. Alex frowned. " Chris?" Chris stood in the ray of light coming through the window illuminating his masculine body, creating an aura of mystery around him. _

_" Austin. I can see you all the way from my position. Could you go and get Velvet? She and I have to clear this little misunderstanding up."_

_Damn it! He saw him hiding? Austin´s cover was blown away. Thanks, Sabin. Later I´ll get a lecture from both Alex and Mom, he thought._

_He went back to get her. His dad went to garden and Velvet was reading some novel. " I was going to say make yourself at home, but you already did. Look. Sabin is waiting for you in the living room." She jumped up, excited. " Oh, my! Chriissy! I´m coomiiiing!" She left rather quickly. Velvet ran into Chris´ arms. He hugged her. " Vel, what did I tell you about THAT? We will wait until we are completely sure we can marry. And don´t go around telling that stuff around. It sounds suspicious." She bit on her lip. " Ookay. I won´t do THAT anymore. Pinky swear."_

_Alex chuckled. " P-Pinky swear!?" Austin cracked up and laughed. Velvet pouted. " Hey. That´s not funny!" His mother scolded them. " Now, now. Don´t pick on her. It was cute. She reminds me of myself, when your father charmed me, Danny. Say, why don´ t you all stay for dinner? It´s been a while since we´ve had guests." _

_Austin liked the idea. " Sound good to me. Alex?" He nodded. Velvet bursted out with joy. " Yes! A dinner at Solwold´s. I´m in. Say yes ,Chris." He smiled. " Anything for you."_

_Nothing memorable didn´t happen until the end of dinner. His mother asked nonchalantly. " What´s the talk about that brother - in law, Alex? I want to know." _

_Alex munched on his food for a minute, then he swallowed. " Hmm. Where to start? It all began when I moved to Detroit. I met there this guy Josh Harter and he was a freak into wrestling like me. We started hanging out, entered the same high school, then wrestling school and he is now my best friend and I think of him as a brother. He feels the same way about me. We aren´t related by blood, but our time together is what formed out bond. Is this explanation good enough, Madam?" His mother was smiling. _

_" Yes, good enough. But didn´t I tell you to call me Mother? " Austin choked on his food. He drank water. He panted regained his calm composure. " That´s it! Thanks for dinner. Alex, le´s go." _

_" But I didn´t finish eating-" Austin threw at him a look telling him - please, just come. Alex got up and apologized as he followed him out the front door. Velvet and Chris only stared at them, like his parents._

END OF FLASHBACK

;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;;-;

He didn´t meet his parents for months after that scene. So it startled him, when they barged in his house suddenly. And Alex had still to make his appearence. This day is going to suck.

AUTHOR´S NOTE - Things aren´t progressing so as I want in my life right now. That is why I´m uploading at such slow speed. I know. Excuses. It would brighten up my world if you send me a nice review. I have no idea how I am going to continue with my Think I´m handsome? project, but I will definitelly. Just give some time. That is all and thanks for your patience! TATA FOR NOW!


	8. Strawberry Kiss

Strawberry Kiss

Austin was having indeed a bad day. His parents came to visit him. As the good son he truly is, he let them in and made some tea. His mother asked him a very odd question. " Where are they?" Austin stared at her suspiciously. " What?" His mother tried to change the subject. " So, Danny. How are things with you and Alex?" So THIS was the point of the visit. " I might say things are progressing fine. We are taking it slow, mom." His mom giggled. And his father sighed. " Comeback of a fangirl..." He mumbled. His wife´s eyes sharpened suddenly and she asked calmly, but her eyes spelled danger. " What did you say, darling?" His father started to sweat a little. " Ehh, nothing at all, honey. " Austin felt kinda awkward. Will they never change? Finally, he heard the sound of the front door unlocking (Austin gave him an own key to his house). Alex walked in casually. "I´m heeere!" Then, he saw Austin´s parents and froze immediatelly. He pointed at them. " W- w- what are you doing here _NOW_!?"

... Moment of silence.

Alex was angry at them. They were here hour earlier! Didn´t they get the message? Someone must have screwed the plan. And he felt that a certaing blond knew something about that. That Velvet! " Heheheheh... "Can I talk with you, MOTHER?"

" S-sure. " He took her aside and his voice reduced in a whisper. "You are one hour earlier! Velvet screwed the explaining, didn´t she? I knew I shouldn´t trust her to do anything right." Austin´s mom gasped. " I´m sorry! She told us to come here at 9 am! I´m so sorry." Austin glared at them. " Well, you´d better leave, or else Austin will notice my plan and weeks of planning would be in vain." She nodded. " Right. ´´ She turned to her husband. " My dear, it seems like I forgot to switch off the TV. Let´s go home. We can visit later." Her husband didn´t say anything. After all, he was bright. Austin is as bright after him.

Then, the main door exploded with people. Chris and Velvet, friends, other wrestlers from both WWE and TNA... almost 30 people barged in as if it was absolutely normal at this hour. Alex´s blood rushed in his head. Those idiots! They have to leave or his plan will be found out! He inhaled all possible air into his lungs and yelled :

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? ALL OF YOU! GET OUT NOW! " Everyone in the room froze. Closest to him, Chris got the hint and "helped" them to the door. Last ones were Austin´s parents, Chris and Velvet. They all send him an apologetic look. Velvet especially. So, she blew it really! Alex had to sit down or he would collapse right there from the stress he was experiencing.

Austin clapped. " Very effective. Your lung capacity surprised me. But I wonder... What was the meaning of this? Do you know by any chance, Lexy?" Alex waved. " No, no, no, no! I don´t know anything! Hehehe..." Austin gave him an odd look. " If you say so... By the way, what will be for breakfast?" Alex kissed him on the cheek. " Whatever you want, my dear." Austin smiled. " Hm... what about, let´s see... waffles with jam and strawberries on top?"

Alex took an apron and wore it around his waist. " Okaay! Just sit down, relax and I´ll make the best waffles you have ever eaten. " They went to kitchen and Austin sat down.

AUSTIN´s POV

I do wonder what is so special about today... Hmm... maybe I should check the date... I stood up and went over to my calendar on the wall. Alex was preparing the ingredients, but when he saw me, he froze for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around me. "Austin! Please sit down else I can´t concentrate properly." I kissed him tenderly as I carressed his hair. Alex moaned into the kiss. I want him so bad... but I´m afraid that he would hate me for that. I mean... what if he doesn´t want to go all the way? We had "sex" , but we didn´t experience the bliss of becoming one yet. I let go of him. " Want some help?" Alex avoided the answer. What´s up with him ? " No. I mean - yes. It would be great."

23 minutes later...

ALEX´s POV

I was getting the strawberries on the top, when Austin hugged me suddenly and licked my earlobe. The sensation sent a shiver up my spine. " Austin.." I want him. I want to be finally with him. But I´m afraid. Afraid that he would hate me for it. Maybe he doesn´t want to have sex with me. I can´t afford to lose him. Not now. I want him to be happy. I just hope that after today he will look me in the eyes and tell me those 3 words the same way like before. I slightly pushed him away. " Let me do my job,okay? It will be served in two minutes so go sit in the dining room." He went there, but mumbled something under his nose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" I got another mother, not lover..." Austin mumbled.

" Did you say anything?" Austin shot a glance at him. " Nothing. Must be your imagination." I brought him a plate full with tasty waffles. I even added whipping cream. " It looks great. Let me try one." He used a knife to cut it and ate it up with fork. Austin munched. I looked at him with puppy eyes. " Well? How is it?"

Austin swallowed. He put the fork down, leaned in and kissed me. His tongue invaded his as he passed a little piece of it into my mouth. Austin released me, saliva dripping down his face. Alex blushed. He swallowed the piece. Austin smiled happilly. " It is great. Just as you said it would be. Best waffles I have ever eaten."

He always knew how to make me blush. I tried to laugh. " Hehehahah. Austin you are so..." He cut him off. " Lovely?" I shook my head. " Then handsome? Or sexy? Demanding? "

I catched him by surprise. My hnads were a little cold., but I put his hands on my head as he planted a devouring kiss on my lips. I begged for more. He obliged me, grinning. Austin´s tongue danced flamenco with my tongue. We were getting hot. Austin asked between kisses. "What about breakfast? You should eat, too."

I involuntarily let go of him, ashamed that I forgot myself so easily. " Yes, let´s eat. Then, we go out somewhere." Austin ate another little piece. " To where?" My lips stretched into a wide smile as he ate from his plate. " That´s a surprise. If I told you where we are going, it wouldn´t be a surprise anymore, would it?" Austin laughed at my logic. " Nope."

We finished eating on time. I tried to wash up alon,e but Austin insisted on giving me a helping hand. Oh, well. We washed up and left the house. I came by car, so I suggested we use it instead of Austin´s. He agreed. He let me drive and Austin sat next to me. Then,I pulled out a piece of black cloth. " It´s a necessity for the drive. Please, put it on and don´t put it off until I tell you." Austin smirked as he took it. This little game can play two. He put it on with my help. " Please, do not take it off." Austin relaxed into his seat. " Don´t worry. Drive. " My plan was going so far so good, but it could go wrong and change in a single moment. I smiled at him, even though he didn´t see it. " Thanks." My hands were shaking a little, when I started the engine and we drove out into the city of Minneapolis. Austin found my hand and squeezed my cold fingers. I loved the feel of his slender fingers pressed gently, yet firmly against mine.

I will make this day memorable for Austin.

For myself.

AN - Well, I hope you liked this fluffy chapter. Don´t forget to review! n_n Hehehehahahahahahah! ( Don´t mind me.) And write your guess for the place where Alex is taking Austin in your review. The one who will guess right will receive a special gift I will tell ONLY to the winner. So, guess the place, review and maybe you will be lucky! ( By the way, I know this chapter was short, but it was a just a fill – in one will be much longer. )

TATA FOR NOW!


End file.
